


In The Water's Reflection

by BlueLetteredSkies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels can't fall in love with Humans, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Human Experimentation, M/M, but it happens, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLetteredSkies/pseuds/BlueLetteredSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur watched over Alfred's life through that fountain. Through it he fell in love, though they were worlds apart. Now stained with sins against his world, will this broken angel find his place, or will Sins pull him to the fiery depths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Water's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter re-post from FF, Its abandoned however, so uhm...
> 
> The existing chapters will be released every few days until they are all up, yeah
> 
> Enjoy;;
> 
> \--Kel

_"And for all those lesser than us below,_

_We lend our hands to pray for their time..."_

The blonde angel rubbed his eyes as the gathering continued in their own ways of meditation and hopeful thoughts. They were praying for those below them in the worlds: those who were less fortunate, the sinners, the mortals, the savages, all the usual intentions.

"Go my brothers and sisters. We'll meet again next sun rise for our training." The angel at the head of the altar at the front said to them all. He had short chocolate ringlets of hair adorning his head, and calm green eyes. He was one of the Archangels, his name was Toris. Though he was more like typical angels, he was still higher up in this apparent society, on a council with others like himself and with Father.

Arthur got up and headed out of the area to roam the paths to different places in this plane of existence. Though it was very peaceful some angels still had places to go, people to see, things to do. Though it was all at your own will to. Arthur however, didn't have much to do. His schedule was blank; he had already practiced his sword fighting for the day as part of his hours for the regiment he was in, and he felt listless as he wandered around.

This place was what humanity might picture as Heaven. The land of the holy, the land of God and Jesus, or perhaps Allah, maybe this was Nirvana? No matter what it was called, it was the land of eternal peace that many in the mortal world that believed in something after their time there would end up in. This was what they were thinking of when they imagined an afterlife: The place not exactly in time as they were on Earth, The place that had been since the very beginning of anything beyond everyone's creator. It was forever full of white clouds and pleasant pure sights the inhabitances were all too familiar with, and the surroundings so full of safety that everyone wanted at some point. Peace always radiated off of everything like the warm pleasant light rays from the sun; the perfect world.

In a way this was Heaven. In other ways, it was not. They were not peaceful in the humans' sense. They had wars and they fought, but they fought for justice against the beings of Hell. The forces that battled against the evil in Heaven were a great order, comprised of highly trained angels skilled in many styles of fighting, armed or not. Arthur was good in his assigned regiment, though not the best out of the Order. The best of the best were on the Grand Council; Arthur was generally close, but nowhere near as powerful as the Archangels were.

Beyond their strong training, other things were different than what people imagined. Time was strange in this place. The residence did not age, and they did not change much in appearance from when they first came to be. They were however not just spiritual. they could get hurt, they could be wounded, and in their own world they could be touched, but beyond that they were what humans would think angels were: human-like, sporting elegant wings from their backs, and always full of the purest intentions. They were faithful to their creator, but they did not live in the same plane as The Creator did. They still lived in a society with rules and regulations. However they were mainly a formality, none of the angels had the tendency for sin. They did not commit it, and as far as anyone remembered, it did not happen. Ever.

Arthur, the before mentioned blonde angel with eyes of a sparkling emerald green, headed down one of the various paths from the gathering grounds. Today's session had ended and now they all went their own ways, doing whatever they were to do. He had no prior engagements, so he was simply wandering around in thought.

He continued to walk around until he found himself at another common area. There was no one around, and the various fountains were all free. This particular common he had stopped in had its own special services. It had many elegant stone water fountains, that when you looked into the clears water you could gaze down onto the Earth below. You could watch the humans and their everyday lives. Be it a broad view of the world, or focus on one certain person, you could do either.

Arthur, being as idle as he was at the moment, found himself in the common and decided to look down at what was going happening down on Earth. He knelt by the edged of the fountain and peered down at the water. It started to focus in on the world, on some random occasion. He saw a group of friends conversing at some cafe. He shifted the focus of the water again. Now he was looking at a middle school class room. The image shifted again.

He looked about from place to place without too much interest. Some things he saw were horrible and unfortunate, some just part of everyday life. Sometimes he would catch a person who just seemed to be up on their luck that day. He felt happy for them.

He shifted the image reflected before him again, and was brought face to face with an over view of a hospital room. It was a very simple room for a hospital: heart monitor, IV dripper, and the usual things. The patient occupying the room was a blonde woman, who was probably in her mid-thirties. Her husband, a man with short dirty-blonde hair, was by her bedside, holding her hand supportively. The doctor and nurses were rushed into the room at the woman's cry of pain. They worked steadily, aiding the woman to get through her stress and push. Arthur didn't know why the woman had to push, or what 'pain' or 'stress' she was under at the time, but after a few minutes of watching he found out what he was seeing. Arthur was watching as a miracle of nature on Earth present itself before him. A life was being brought into its world, freed from its mother's loving womb, a beginning of a precious life.

Arthur witnessed a birth.

He had heard about birth, it was how mortal beings were brought into their world. However he had never seen one before. He had never witnessed one. He had no idea how special it was until now. The small shriveled baby was carefully disconnected from his mother and taken to be cleaned off in another room. Arthur watched the couple, the woman and the man, comfort each other and the husband helped calm his wife. Arthur wondered how those two had met, what their history was; how this new born baby boy came to be.

The little baby was brought back to his parents after about ten minutes, wrapped in a light blue blanket. He was born with a slight head of hair already. It was a golden blonde, like the setting sun, and though it could have been because he had just been born, a small section of hair was flipped up in an odd, but adorable manner. Arthur smiled as he saw it bounce when the small child raised his chubby arms to his mother. He giggled when she offered her finger for him to grab. She turned to her husband and smiled.

_"What do you think we should name him, Honey?"_

The man thought for a moment. Arthur was sitting on edge for the answer. He felt oddly as part of this as the two of them. It was a strange feeling, looking upon the baby boy, though he had no idea he existed, and probably never would. The father finally seemed to get an idea.

_"What about, Alfred?"_

Arthur and the man's wife seemed to smile at the same time.

 _"That sounds like the perfect name for him."_  She turned back down at her already bright eyed son.  _"Alfred F. Jones...How does that sound little man?"_  She asked him. He giggled in response.

_'Alfred...'_

After first witnessing the start of the human, of Alfred F Jones's life, Arthur went back to the fountain every so often after prayer and training. He would search around a little bit, but always made a point to check on Alfred and how he was doing. The first time after he saw Alfred being born he saw his mother being discharged from the hospital, though it wasn't from Alfred's birth, it was from his younger brother's, Matthew. Alfred's father (who Arthur later learned was named George), His mother (Abigail), his aunt, Matthew, and Alfred (who was now about 11 or so months old) left the hospital together to go back home. He continued to watch the family for some time before he noticed the odd change.

 _'I guess time really does go by differently between our two worlds.'_  He concluded.  _'I hope between each day I don't miss much. I like to watch this family for some reason...'_  What was this sensation? Arthur had never experienced it before. Was it a new feeling? Of what kind? It felt nice. It made him smile in a warm way. He hadn't done that much before.

He eventually left the fountain that day, but after the realization of this fondness, he made it a point to come back to the fountains each and every sun set after their gathering had ended, and even any other time he was available. He had come to memorize the way to the distant commons where he would sit and watch Alfred. He would watch him grow bigger as the visits accumulated. Every time Arthur saw him he seemed to grow, but he was still a child; a free happy child.

Until something snapped with his parents.

"Stop!"

The blonde shot his rifle in the air signaling the two combaters to discontinue their fighting. Arthur pulled himself away from his sparring partner Tino, a shorter angel like himself, with light blonde hair and innocent appearance. Beyond his appearance, Tino was one hell of a fighter, he was almost admitted to the Council, but Emil quickly snatched the chance from him before it was brought to light.

Vash, another Archangel, a stern more serious blonde, turned to the two of them. "Good job, you're dismissed, keep up your sword practices and targeting, we may have to be dispatched for another crusade soon. The council was hoping for us to gain ground against the demons.

Tino nodded to their superior and walked over to the changing area with Arthur. Arthur gave him a hindered smile as he began to get out of his armor.

"You go right for the kill in fighting, don't you?" He asked the caramel-eyed man. Tino gave a slight laugh.

"Really? I-I never really noticed. Sorry." He seemed worried that he had really hurt his friend, but Arthur dismissed it, saying he was fine. A small stab wound wouldn't do much to hinder him.

"You seem more ambitious when you fight as of late Arthur." He turned to face his friend who was walking out the door. "It's almost as if you're enjoying it more."

"I guess...so." Arthur didn't understand what he had meant by such a statement, but he decided not to push the issue. He gave Tino a polite goodbye and left.

Afterward Arthur had wandered to the fountain like he had been. He gazed down onto the water and looked for Alfred right away. He came to find him standing in the entrance of the hallway to the living room of his home. His brother was still in his bedroom; sound asleep in the back of the house. Alfred seemed to be about 6 or 7 years old at the time. His parents Abigail and George were at a standoff; both glaring at each other. Abby's face was red with frustration. Or at least that's what Arthur identified it as; he only had expressions to go off of. He wasn't really there in the moment.

George was more annoyed than frustrated. He was ready to just leave the room, or perhaps leave the house just so he wouldn't have to deal with his wife's anger.

_"You_ _**what** _ _?"_

_"I'm sick of you always fucking yelling at me."_  George admitted.  _"It's always, do this, do that, no do it like this; I'm doing my best damn it! Maybe if you got a damn_ _ **job**_ _then things would be easier!"_

 _"A_ _ **job**_ _? Yeah, because what you do is_ _ **work.**_ _If you haven't realized, I can't get a job because I have to look after Alfred and Matthew, something that you haven't been doing at all lately!"_  She retorted. They continued to shout at each other, not even bothering with their child's presence. The young boy watched with a horrified look on his face (Like Arthur was). They kept exchanging shouts even as Alfred bolted down the hall and to his small room on the right, opposite from his brother's.

Arthur watched over him as he crawled into bed, tears streaming from his now slightly red eyes. It made the angel sad to see Alfred this way; so vulnerable; so upset.

 _"M-Mom and D-Dad...They're gonna...leave..."_  he sniffled to himself. He hugged his legs to his chest for some form of comfort.

 _'Alfred...I'm so sorry.'_ Arthur thought as if he were talking to the boy.  _'Don't be upset. I'll watch out for you, Okay? Things will get better.'_

The boy kept on sniffling with his face buried in his knees. Arthur wished he could hear him. He wanted Alfred to know that even if his parents went their separate ways he would still watch over him. He wouldn't be alone. A sudden tune came to mind. Arthur started to sing it softly as he watched over Alfred's small form.

_"Take a Melody, simple as can be._

_Give it some words and, sweet harmony._

_Raise, your, voices~ All day long now, love grows strong now._

_Sing a Melody of Love. Oh~ Love."_

_"Hm?"_  Alfred lifted his face from his now wet pajama pants to look around his room.  _"W-What was that...it sounded like singing..."_

"Did he hear me?" Arthur asked himself. Alfred seemed to not have heard that question; simply the little song Arthur had recited. Perhaps his feelings as an angel were able to connect to Alfred by way of his song. Arthur never knew the full extent of his powers as an angel, he had always been told not to interfere with other matters, so he had no precedent to go off of. He was strong in a bodily and magical sense, in mind as well, but spiritual he was unaware of how much influence he could conjure. Other angels here were quite skilled in such fields, and he also used magic when he fought, but across worlds he didn't know what he could do. Even thought he didn't understand how he was glad it happened; his little song seemed to have calmed Alfred down. He continued to repeat the small little song for him hoping that if he could still hear it he would know that everything would be alright.

Before long Alfred was fast asleep, and Arthur left the fountain for the day.

* * *

After that visit Arthur began to spend more and more time at the fountain. He was unable to go every day, battles between the worlds had started up again, so sometimes he was pulled out for long stretches of time to fight, but generally he made a point to go whenever he was able. Alfred had aged more in-between visits. He was 16 now. His mother and father had separated about 7 years ago, and Alfred was now living with his mother. His father had moved to Canada with Matthew and their aunt, but he made sure to keep in close contact with his brother Mattie constantly. Mattie swore when they both graduated from high school he would go to college in the States to be closer to his brother. Alfred always looked forward to when he would be living closer to Mattie again. Their parents had been sort of cold around each other personally, and it made it a bit difficult to go and visit one another, especially with the distance and living in different countries.

Alfred was a pretty independent young man: he could drive, he had his own car, and he even had a job which paid pretty well for his age. His mother had gotten remarried to a generally wealthy business man from New York when Alfred was 14, and though he was far from a father, he provided for the boy. Arthur seemed happy that he was at least being treated well by him, and that his situation was good.

This time when he was watching over Alfred, he was at school talking with a few of his friends. One was a Spaniard named Antonio, another a short Japanese boy named Kiku, and one was a blonde by the name of Mathias, who seemed to be of Danish decent. They were getting ready for the final bell as they talked light heartedly.

 _"Yo, Kiku! You'll help me with that math, right?"_  Alfred asked. Kiku looked up from his papers.

_"Again? I thought I explained it well the last time."_

_"B-But, it's hardddd!"_  Alfred whined. Arthur sighed. Although he found Alfred endearing, there were flaws. He tended to act a bit immature for his age but it wasn't like the angel minded. It made him all the more interesting.

 _"Alright Alright. I will help you after school."_  The dark haired boy turned to the brunette and began to talk to him for a bit with the Dane butting in here and there, while Alfred turned quiet. He seemed to be thinking about something. He would occasionally look around and over his shoulder, like something was getting to him. His friends seemed to notice and turned to him with questioning looks.

 _"Hey, guys...Don't you ever get that feeling that someone's watching you?"_  He sounded serious. They all shook their heads.  _"Really? I feel like someone's looking down on me sometimes. It's a little odd."_

 _'Odd? It's...odd?'_  Arthur felt hurt by the comment. Was it wrong to be looking down on Alfred's life all the time? He loved to watch Alfred. Sure, at times his behavior was annoying, but it was never directed at him, so he simply saw the patterns in which the teen worked. He had come to know him very well, almost as much as any of his family members would. He probably remembered things Alfred himself wouldn't. Was that wrong?

He never did consider how this would affect things, if at all. Had they affected anything? He could only think of himself when that question rang through his mind. Ever since first laying eyes on the boy he had felt different, new, odd; something. Whatever it was he knew he would never have been otherwise. But he began to think. Was this good, or bad? Most of his thoughts were of Alfred and his life. Was he becoming...obsessed? N-No! No way, not obsessed; s-something else. What was it?

 _"Does it bother you? I wonder why you feel paranoid. It's strange, mi amigo."_  Antonio commented, leaning back in his desk chair. Alfred shook his head.

 _"No, not really bothering me. It's kind of comforting actually. I remember feeling it just at random times. Don't know why, but it's like someone who loves me is watching out for me."_  He grinned.  _"Sounds stupid I know. Haha."_

Love? Was that what this was? Love...

Arthur didn't know what love was. Yes, he was an angel, they were generally pure and peaceful beings, but their emotions were different than those of humans. They had different standards. To love...was it the feeling that made him want to hold Alfred? Hug him, talk to him, protect him, watch him...k-kiss him? It made him tingly inside as of late when he watched him. He had grown up to be very handsome, and his blue eyes always held the same hints of happiness and curiosity as it had when he was a child. His infamous cowlick still flopped about his golden locks, always standing out and making itself known. It was one thing out of many that made Alfred all the more endearing.

Perhaps he did love Alfred.

However that could be a terrible, terrible thing. Loving a mortal would obviously not be good for an angel. Was it even possible? It was happening, so it must be. He remembered hearing from one of the sermons Toris gave a few days prior about love. Love was not to be harbored. Mortals loved mortals, Angels loved other angels mutually. There was no in-between. Loving a human was forbidden. Especially in such a way as this.

When had this happened? When did his caring for Alfred become so intense?

 _'I need to get away'_. He decided. He needed to distance himself from Alfred. He needed to sort things out. He quickly left the fountain that day, and that was day Alfred felt the protective feeling drift away for years.

* * *

The next time Arthur went to the fountain was by chance. They had just fought and won a great track of advances on the demons of Hell, and he was granted time away from the front lines. After praying and conversing with a few others, Tino and Toris, to name a few, he had wandered off by himself again. He was too lost in thought about his feelings, about Alfred. He had finally decided that he would consider his feelings for Alfred those of love. He had nothing else to call them, and for some reason the name felt right. It was surprising really, to find himself in love. He never would have thought something this different would overcome him. He also decided that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he knew it was against the laws here. He should feel guilty - in a way he did - but he couldn't bring himself to suppress these feelings now. They were there, and that was that, as unfortunate as it was for him.

He wandered blankly over to the fountain and looked down at the familiar water's surface. The view of Alfred walking down the side walk came up immediately, like he didn't even need to shift through other events to find him. The fountain already knew what he wanted to see, even though he hadn't visited in a long time.

Alfred seemed to age even more since the last time he had watched. He was definitely not in high school anymore. Perhaps a few years older than last time, but his youth was still radiating from his image across the water's surface. Arthur smiled as a warm feeling nestled in the pit of his stomach. Alfred seemed to be heading somewhere, to where Arthur was curious. He gazed down the street Alfred was walking down, and soon found two men in black barge into a bank. They had black ski masks on and were armed with guns.

_'Is this a bank heist?'_

It indeed was, as they started threatening the teller and aiming their guns at innocent bystanders. The warm pit in his stomach suddenly started to burn, a horrible feeling of fear twisted his stomach. He knew this is where Alfred was headed. If he got there he was going to get shot. It was so obvious. Alfred was going to die. Arthur was used to pain and wounds, occasional death in battles, but this was Alfred. Everything was different this time.

_'No...He's still so young. He can't...I...'_

Arthur was distraught as he gazed back at Alfred unsuspectingly walking down the sidewalk to his impending doom. He couldn't let him die. Not yet. He still had so much to live for, he couldn't. Arthur wouldn't allow it!

 _'Alfred! Stop! For all that's good in the damn universe stop you bloody git!'_ He didn't seem to stop at all, though his expression seemed to change to one of confusion. Arthur frowned. He started talking into the fountain.

"Git! Stop walking to the bank. If you do you'll get shot and die! You can't die yet!"

Alfred seemed to jump in his shoes. He looked around, suddenly panicking.  _"W-Who? What the hell...Am I hearing things?"_

"Run away from the bank, you dolt! You can hear me can't you?"

_"Run away?...Why?"_

"Just do it-"

At that moment the two men dressed in black made a mad dash down the street Alfred was on. Arthur panicked as he watched the distance between them close. Alfred gaped at the two as they ran by, shoving him into the brick wall behind him and running to their getaway car with the money. Alfred heard the sounds of sirens and a gunshot or two before seeing the car speed off.

He was in a cold sweat, sitting there on the ground.  _'That voice...it was right! How? I was just...Hearing things, right? Right?'_ He managed to get back up, much to Arthur's relief. He was alive. Alfred was okay.

The same couldn't be said for him as he was dragged away from the fountain.

 


End file.
